


Orgullo

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Exposition, Leather, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Se sentía orgulloso de pasear por las calles empedradas usando su collar, siendo paseado por su Amo.





	Orgullo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia iba a participar en el Evento Leather Valentine, pero ciertas cosas se atravesaron y al final no pudo ser, pero aún así estoy muy enamorada de la historia, así que la subo.
> 
> Historia beteada por rosedaldecuervos.

Lucius acarició el suave, lacio y corto cabello del adolescente sentado a su lado. Severus comía un enorme helado de Fortescue manteniendo la mirada baja y la delgada camisa de seda blanca perfectamente pulcra, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el toque del mayor.

Lucius se mantuvo observando lleno de satisfacción como el chico disfrutaba de refrescarse en una calurosa tarde de verano. Con sus diecisiete años recién cumplidos Severus había dejado de ser el chico lleno de imperfecciones y andar desgarbado. El verano después de su sexto año había logrado que su apariencia mejorara dramáticamente y, cuando Lucius se había topado con él en el callejón Diagón a principios de verano, había decidido hacerlo suyo en todos los sentidos posible.

Había pasado el verano completo trabajando con él, _y en él_. 

Un corte de cabello correcto, las ropas adecuadas para su figura esbelta y ágil, así como una buena dosis de confianza inyectada por él habían logrado que el joven Slytherin fuera el mejor sumiso que jamás había tenido. Sacarlo de su casa había sido relativamente fácil, convencer a su padre que un mestizo valía la pena no tanto, pero al final ni siquiera había tenido que lidiar con las opiniones de Abraxas. El viejo había terminado contagiándose de viruela de dragón, dejándolo a él con toda la libertad que quisiera. 

Lucius sonrió, apenas, cuando Severus lamió ligeramente la cuchara comiendo hasta el final de su helado.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó Lucius dejando de acariciar el cabello de Severus. El chico asintió y Lucius se inclinó hacía a él.

Lo besó suavemente, su lengua apenas acariciando sus labios limpiando la mancha de helado que había quedado en ellos, luego se alejó y se puso de pie, tomando la correa de cuero enganchada al collar con esmeraldas y ónix incrustadas, guiando al chico fuera de la heladería por el callejón. 

La gente los miraba constantemente, pero Lucius los ignoró, y estaba seguro de que Severus de hecho se sentía orgulloso de pasear por las calles empedradas usando su collar, siendo paseado por su Amo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien desea un collar como el de Sev? ¿Les ha gustado el fic? ¿Aman la pareja tanto como yo? Gracias de por leer si han llegado hasta aquí. Si dejan un comentario seguramente les responderé.


End file.
